


Only This Moment

by Claire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen is asleep and Misha is awake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only This Moment

Misha loves Jensen like this, all sleep-soft and pliant. And he knows he should just let Jensen sleep, knows that he and Jared have been putting in 18-hour days just trying to wrap filming so that they can at least have _some_ time off over the holidays, but it's just too fucking tempting.

"Jen?" Misha's voice is quiet, barely a whisper against Jensen's skin, so he's not surprised when there's no answer, when there's no sound at all until Misha nudges a thigh between Jensen's legs, rolling him further onto his stomach.

The sound Jensen makes is somewhere between a breath and Misha's name, somewhere between a barely audible mew of annoyance at being disturbed and a sigh of contentment as Misha's hand cups his hip, fingers running soothing circles over flesh.

"'s just me," Misha murmurs, lips pressed against Jensen's shoulder, the words muffled into skin. "Just me." His fingers dip between the crease of Jensen's ass, running lightly over delicate flesh before pressing inside.

Jensen's still not awake, still not coherent, but he presses back anyway, eyes closed and body loose as he recognises Misha's touch even through layers of sleep.

Misha doesn't stretch him much, he doesn't need to. Jensen's relaxed around his fingers and all he needs is lube slicked inside, lube slicked over Misha's cock before Misha's pulling his fingers away and slipping into Jensen's body.

Jensen is hot around him, tight and _there_ , and Misha presses in, careful and steady until he's all the way inside, balls against Jensen's skin.

The tension in Jensen's back is more pronounced, even if the "Misha--" that falls from his lips is still sleep-slurred.

Misha holds himself still, fingers drawing patterns over Jensen's body, his touch light and gentle, until Jensen finally groans Misha's name, finally pleads with him to just _Move--_

Misha smiles, pressing a kiss to the back of Jensen's neck as he pulls out fully before pushing back in again. His movement into Jensen is deliberate, the maddeningly slow drag of flesh against flesh the only motion until Jensen reaches back, tangles his fingers with Misha's and squeezes.

"If you're gonna wake me up, then at least have the decency to _move--_ " Jensen's voice is stronger, but still quiet, still soft from sleep.

Misha laughs, his thumb brushing over Jensen's as he slows down until he's barely moving, just holding himself inside Jensen's body. "What's the rush, Jen?" he murmurs. After all, they've got all night.


End file.
